This Dark Moon
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: "I'd do just about anything for him - Even though he'd be bound to leave me." She used to become sick whenever she heard how humans love. But now she knows why they give their lives for each other and cry when their loves leave. Warning: Character Death. Rated PG.


**This Dark Moon**

"_I think I'd do just about anything for him, no matter how cold he was to me. – Even though he'd be bound to leave me."_

How many times had she seen it?

The swing of the blade? The firing of a gun? The blood pouring from the new open wound?

How many times had she heard it?

The scream of pain? The sob of relief or sometimes sorrow? The sickening laughter?

How many times had she felt it?

The growing fury? The chilling of her heart? The wishing for destruction?

How many more times would she see women weep and kill themselves in their weakness because their man had left? How many more times would she hear the man's heart broken howl and grabbing of a gun when his lover left for another man? How many more times would she see a lover jump in front of the bullet to save their loved ones? How many more times would she feel the arrogant nausea at their human stupidity?

Once woman and men on the frontier had to be tough and fight for their right to survive against not only the nobles but the disasters created by their own foolish hands. But many a millennia had passed and as the land recovered humanity regained its weakness that nobility had fed off of. They became even weaker as the threat of nobility vanished with the rising of the new sun. Women lost their strength and returned to the streets in the rags they called clothing. Some men became thinner while others became too thick just to attract the next meat sack. Of course they wouldn't see it as that. They wouldn't see the similarities between vampires and themselves.

"After all," the humans would justify, "our fun doesn't kill anyone. It doesn't turn anyone into monsters who prey on humans."

"Oh really," she would love to reply but she didn't because she knew that somewhere deep down, even the most corrupted human still believed in something called love. They still believed that a mother should care for her child even if the child was small and sickly. They still believed that somewhere there was a person for everyone. They still believed that if you truly loved someone you would give your life for them or be willing to take theirs by force.

Human still had ideals.

How much longer would she endure their foolishness?

"Not long," replied Fate and now she knew why as the blood started to flow.

It had started as a simple thing. A coincidence of sorts. She was being run out of town once again after finishing a job and forcibly taking her due. As she rushed towards her bike, she had crashed into him. She barely had time for a glance but it was enough to make her head turn to jelly. He was so handsome and for a second, she wondered if he wasn't nobility but something else entirely. As a well-thrown pitchfork stabbed into the ground beside her, she came to her senses and ran on. His face stuck in her mind as she drove away on her bike. It wasn't until she was in the next town and safe that she realized the man had kept walking even after she had crashed into him.

She was tall for her age and her armour added to her weight but he had merely kept walking as if he had been hit by a flea. The comparison annoyed her so she tried to forget about him. After all, any man that good looking had to have a problem. If humans had taught her anything, it was that.

She was a Dhampir. Half human. Half Vampire. All outcast. However, unlike a few of her fellow dhampirs she had tried to fit in. She had tried to see if a human life was possible after urging from her human father. In that time, she had realized that emotions only existed if you let them. She had learned the strength of them and after her father's passing left that life and emotions all together and taken the typical route for a young dhampir. She became a vampire hunter. Unfortunately, her sword skills were lacking and her punches were weak. She had no teacher but quickly learned that it was simpler to kill long-range. She learned how to use a gun and how to perfect human designs so that a close kill was no longer needed. In fact, this was how she met him a second time.

A wealthy corporate man had lost his wife to a vampire. There were rumours she had left willingly but she never listened to rumours. However, when he said he wanted the vampire killed only after changing his wife, she became to wonder. As she rode her bike beside his horse, she continued to wonder. When she saw the vampire and wife together she had her answer and she did what she was paid for. She weakened the vampires while the other hunter took care of the final blows.

After that there had been many more missions with him. It seemed that for some reasons humans insisted on pairing them up. Believing that it was best to have two hunters working together rather than separately.

The blood was pouring from her heart now as the stake stabbed deeper. Humans were hovering over her. Amazed no doubt by the way her body continued to bleed like a human although she was only half. A few had left to attack the other hunter but he was long gone.

She had known it was a trap the moment the wealthy jerk had asked for the other hunter to go to the back room to get his money. But she also had known it was none of her business. Whatever happened to the other hunter happened because he wasn't able to handle it, she reasoned. She had managed to stand alone in that board room for a second before she turned and ran to warn him. She entered the room a second after him.

The first stake hit her leg and she fell to the ground beside the hunter with a crash. He turned around, catching a stake in the arm as he did. If he was in pain, he didn't show it. She tried to follow his example but another stake hit the right side of her chest as she tried to scramble to her feet. The pain was mounting as the holy water on the stakes started to seep into her body. She armed her wrist crossbow and started to fire at the human targets as she took a step in front of him.

As they started to scream she had to wonder. What had he made her become? She had fought for money. At that moment, she was fighting for honour. She had only looked out for herself. Now she was putting herself in danger. She had only cared for herself. Now she was only worried about him.

Another stake hit her leg, forcing her into a kneeling position as she continued her barrage of arrows. The other hunter hadn't moved. He was merely staring at her as she fired her arrows.

"Leave, you moron!" she shouted before a stake narrowly missed her face.

For another second, he stood silent and unmoving and she wondered if she was the only one who could see him. Most of the stakes seemed to be aimed at her. She wondered if he was simply something her mind had created to remind her of her human side. Then a stake flew towards him and she did something she believed to be insane. She moved into the stake's path and felt it stab into her heart. She felt back against him as he lowered her to the ground. The stake guns had stopped firing as if the humans were amazed they had hit her. But the surprise wouldn't last long.

"Get the Hell out of here," she muttered knowing he could hear her. "This is my battle."

Without a pause, he nodded and vanished as she knew he would. After all, he had other battles to fight. D would always have other battles to fight and no desire for a human or noble life.

Funny, she thought as the humans pushed the stake deeper. It was only now that she was dying that she could call him by name. Maybe it was only because she had nothing more to hide or any reason. Now as the humans started to crowd and drive the stake deeper and deeper she murmured the name once last time. Because she had fallen for the same trap as the humans and now she understood the reason why they fell. She considered the reason one last time before she died and while he rode away. Because he had left as she had told him to. He didn't feel things the same as she or the humans did and she was okay with that. Because that was what made him himself. That was what made him—

"D."

_Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Vampire Hunter D or the above quote at the start of the story. It is from Vampire Hunter D Volume 5 manga translated by Digital Manga Publishing._


End file.
